My Batman
by chloe523
Summary: Because, HELL, I almost got raped in my own school. Thank god, Batman was around. AU. SasuSaku. One-shot. R&R.


Author's Note: Hey everyone. ;) I'm back with another one-shot. I hope you'll enjoy this. :D Check out my other one-shots too. All SasuSaku of course. Feel free to leave a review, haha. Oh and you wouldn't mind answering a poll in my profile, right? Pretty please? Thanks! Enjoy this

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be here if I did. :))

**My Batman**

_Because, HELL, I almost got raped in my own school._

_Thank god, Batman was around._

**XXX**

"Sak! Where were you this morning? Kurenai-sensei's been looking all over for you! She's way more than hell, pissed, y'know." Ino said, as she waved her hands in the air for more emphasis on how mad their teacher was.

Sakura groaned.

Frowning, she replied, "I woke up late, okay? I was up all night trying to do this research assignment she gave me. And now, it's not even worth anything since I already missed the class I was supposed to present this thing."

"You're the representative? Well, I'd expect it from you though. Such a smart ass." Ino chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Well, I gotta go. Kurenai's going to _kill_ me if I don't pass this."

Sakura waved goodbye as she walked to the other side of the school to the teachers' lobby.

The building was unusually empty. The halls were so quiet. All she could hear were her own footsteps. Goosebumps started forming on her arms and at the back of her neck. What is this feeling? It feels like something..bad's going to happen.

No.

She shouldn't think that.

It might jinx her..

So she walked quickly to Kurenai's office. It was still a couple more floors up so she had to take the elevator. Yes, there was an elevator. This school was very expensive actually.

The moment the doors opened, a man with bluish-black hair was revealed, a smirk on his face. Sakura gulped. It wasn't just any man. It was..Ryo.

Holy shit. Sakura was going to die right there and then. She could feel it.

He was the most dangerous guy around. People kept avoiding him, finding ways on not showing themselves to the outlaw. He had committed crimes before. The only reason he's still around this school is because his family is rich and they had blackmailed the principal in order to let him still study here.

Why would he be here you ask? Well, of course he'd been called to the principal's office _again. _Sakura could feel her throat burning as he stared lustfully at her.

Hey, she was hot. What guy wouldn't get turned on? But it bothered Sakura really. She was only wearing jeans, a simple baby blue shirt and white doll shoes. Nothing out of the ordinary was seen. But then again, this guy had already started liking her long ago.

He walked slyly towards her. Her mind kept telling her to run..

Run!

Run!

What the fuck, RUUUUUN!

She finally got to her senses the moment she saw him reach for her arm. She sprinted across the hallway so fast she didn't even know she actually had the speed.

But no matter how swift she had turned and ran, he still caught up to her. Grabbing her by the hand, he turned her around and forcefully pushed her to a wall. He kissed her neck harshly earning a very loud shriek from the girl. Sakura whimpered. She couldn't get him off her.

Tears started falling down her cheeks as she could feel Ryo's dirty hands rubbing at her thighs.

This was it.

This was the end.

She was going to lose _it_ here.

Before she could even blink, she heard a loud bang on the floor. Ryo was down. But how?

"Leave her alone, you asshole." Sakura turned to find..him. Sasuke.

"What's it to you, bastard? She's not yours." Ryo said huskily as he wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Last time I checked, she wasn't yours either." Sasuke said monotonously. He turned to Sakura and pulled her behind him. Ryo smirked.

"Uchiha, if you want yourself down her pants too. I understand. You can have her."

Sasuke's fists clenched. Ryo was about to turn around and leave but a strong punch stopped him. He fell to the ground and Sasuke only picked him up and slammed him to the nearest wall.

He tightly gripped his collar, not letting the man's feet touch the ground.

"What did you say?" he gritted the words out.

"N-nothing." Ryo replied, scared at the man before him.

"Don't _ever_ hurt her again, understand?" Sasuke punched him hard on the gut before turning to leave with Sakura beside him. Ryo was crouching down, holding his stomach.

"Sa-sa-suke. Th-thanks." Sakura tried her best to smile despite the fear she still felt.

"Hn. Next time, don't come here alone." He said as he gave her a stern look.

"Okay." Sakura looked down at her feet. It was nice to have been saved by the Uchiha. She had a huge crush on him ever since they started being close friends.

"Sas—Mmmphmmph" she was cut off. He had kissed her so suddenly. She was wide-eyed. It only took seconds for her to kiss back. Sasuke smirked against her lips as he licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She gasped, allowing him to slide in his tongue. Their tongues danced.

They slowly pulled apart.

"Did Ryo kiss you on the lips?" he suddenly asked.

Sakura got confused but answered nonetheless. "N-no."

Sasuke smirked with satisfaction. "Good. No one else can kiss you other than me, get that?"

Sakura chuckled. She wasn't picked representative for nothing. Of course she understood what that meant.

_I love you and no one else can do better._

"You really are my Batman." She said as she lightly kissed him on the lips.

**XXX**

Author's Note: I'm not happy with this. AT ALL. This like sucked more than I thought it would. But, I'll upload it anyway. :)) Sorry if you didn't like it. I did try. I hope you appreciated my effort on writing this.

Check out my other stories too. :D

_Review._

_Subscribe._

_Favorite._


End file.
